CielXOC: Heartless
by AloiseTrancy
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive lives in Victorian England with his younger twin sister, Evalene Phantomhive. This is the story of their interesting sibling relationship.
1. A Death Beyond Death

Heartless, pt. 1: A Death Beyond Death

Finding a case that not even the great Ciel Phantiomhive can solve is difficult...very difficult. He is always utilizing the assistance of that demon butler, Sebastian Michaelis. And how would I know about Sebastian being a demon? Why, as Lady Evalene Phantomhive, I have the right to know! I am Ciel's younger twin sister. I normally keep to myself and am silent. I'm usually around Ciel only when I'm involved in his case and am required to do what Sebastian can't, like the time I was decoy in Ciel's stead during the Ripper Case. Auntie Red couldn't even hint a difference. Long hair or not, mine and Ciel's face are identical; perfect copies. Even the way our eyes shine are the same sapphire blue gleam.

Like Ciel, after the manor burned down, I was taken and chained, but for a different reason. I was to sit and watch my brother be marked and tortured. As I watched him suffer, I thought about our lives. I thought about how I was always forgotten and left to myself. Why? Because_ Ciel_ was heir to the Phantomhive name! I was just someone he shared a birthday with. I thought of who I was to become in life. I didn't see much there. Then, I remembered I was now the only other Phantomhive left; Ciel's only relative; his only family. I couldn't do anything to save my brother; I could only scream his name as they hurt him. Then,_he_ came; the demon butler. He wouldn't normally contract with two people at once, let alone two people under the same last name. But he did this time. He marked me on my neck, on the right side. Ciel, he cursed, marking his eye, possibly the worst thing Sebastian had ever done to him. And it should've been the only harm he'd ever done to Ciel.

As you can see, no matter how horribly Ciel treats me, I'm still his sister and he is still my brother. Everything would be fine, if only Ciel didn't get into trouble every now and then. I remember walking past Ciel's study on my way to bed once, hearing Sebastian say, "That was dangerous, Young Master. You could've killed yourself." Hearing those words, I...I couldn't bear it. I ran into the room, screaming, "Ciel! Ciel! Ciel!" I was one of the _very_ few people he didn't push away when they hugged him.

"E-Evie! What's wrong?!" It's nice to know he cares. He wouldn't harm me, unless I annoyed him. For example, like the time I called him a coward. He smacked me across the face for that. Later that evening, after not seeing my at dinner, he knocked on my bedroom door.

"Evie?" he said. "Evie, open the door." He pounded on the door, that impatient boy. I unlocked the door and he stopped. As I opened the door slowly, I hid my tear-stained face behind the door. Ciel scared me. I was always weaker than him, yet he claimed that I was better than him in everything.

"Ciel, I'm sorry I called you 'afraid' and 'scared'. I shouldn't have said it." He walked into the room and turned to look at me. His pride was trying to get the best of him.

"No, I shouldn't have hit you. That was ruse of me." There. That was the Compassionate Ciel only I ever saw and heard from. "You were just trying to help me and I...I lost it." Sebastian walked in at that moment. What a rude and interrupting demon!

"Ah, my lady, are you feeling better?" I sort of hid behind Ciel.

"Yes, I am."

"Would you like some supper? I have some with me."

"What is it, Sebastian?!" Ciel blurted out.

"Young Master, what are you doing in the lady's room?" Ciel was fuming.

"Ciel, do calm down," I requested. "I don't like it when you're angry. It...it scares me." I was looking down at my feet now.

"It seems only Lady Evalene can calm you instantly, Master."

"Sebastian," I said. "Please, could you leave the supper here and return to your duties? It would mean so much to me." He looked at me and bowed.

"As you wish, my lady." He brought a cart in and left the room. I turned to Ciel, kissed him on the cheek, as a sister would, and said, "Good night, Ciel. I'll see you in the morning?"

"Yes, of course." And with that, he left. Poor Ciel. At such a young age, he had witnessed so much death. He saw our parents burn to death. And that was a death beyond death to him.


	2. Shut In

Heartless, pt. 2: Shut In

Although I love cats more, I have nothing against dogs. Pluto is my most favorite dog of all time, even if he is a demon dog. Once again, Sebastian walked in.

"Pardon the intrusion, but it's time for your lessons to begin; both of you." Ciel sighed. We were in London and Sebastian was going to tutor us.

"Must we really?"

"Ciel, that is no way for an earl to act. You _do_ want to look formidable, correct?" He nodded his head at my statement. "Well, then you must study vigorously and well."

"My lady, would you like to challenge the Young Master to a fencing duel?" I smiled. Ciel didn't like to lose, but against me, he had no choice.

"Alright, Sebastian. That would be wonderful!"

"Evie-" I interrupted him.

"You want to get better, correct Ciel?" He nodded again. "Well, practice makes perfect." He let out a sigh of defeat.

"Alright. I will fence against you."

Ciel fell to the floor, his sword clattering on the tile next to him. Sebastian helped him up and put the sword away.

"Looks like Lady Evalene has defeated you once again, Young Master."

"Shut up!"

"Ciel, that's not a very polite thing to say," I calmly scolded. "An earl must never utilize foul language." Sebastian chuckled lightly.

"Come Masters. It is time for your afternoon tea," he instructed. "We are out in the garden today." We slowly made our way towards the large garden. Funny was trimming the hedges. Sebastian opened the chair for me and my brother. We sat silent until Sebastian brought the tea.

"Today, we have a Royal Jade tea, along with some strawberry vanilla tea cakes." Ciel took a sip and spat the dark liquid into his cup. "Does it not suit your liking, Master?"

"No, not at all. Make some Earl Gray."

"Of course." He brought the requested tea and looked at me sipping the original selection.

"Thank you, Sebastian," I whispered.

"Of course, my lady." As he walked off, I looked around the garden.

"The garden looks beautiful. Funny has certainly done a fine job." I look at Ciel, who was silently sipping his preferred tea. "What do you think?" He nodded and gave a small dismissive grunt.

"I guess."

"Cheer up, Ciel!" I stare him in the eye. "You're never happy and that's not right! Everyone's tried so hard to make you smile but you refuse to!" He stood up.

"I can't smile! I've forgotten how! I...I don't know how to _pretend_ like I'm having fun. Not any more." He walked off, leaving me to swim in my thoughts. I sat there by myself, slowly sipping my tea. Finns had managed to maneuver his way to my end of the garden. I turned to him.

"The hedges are coming along nicely, Finny. They're amazing." His face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Thank you, Lady! Coming from you, that means so much!" He looked at me, sitting alone at the table by myself. "Where is the Young Master? Shouldn't he be with you around this time of day?"

"He has business elsewhere. I am guessing he in the study," I answered. "But you are correct. Even the Earl of Phantomhive should take some time off of work." Finny shook his head greatly.

"No, I'm just saying that you shouldn't sit alone ever. Not very gentleman-like, is it?"

"Careful, Finny," I warned. "I don't think you should talk ill of my brother. If he heard you..."

"Ahh!" he panicked. "I didn't mean it like that, Miss!" I smiled at him.

"It's all right, Finny. I know what you meant." But what he said was true. Ciel shouldn't leave me to myself. As much as he gets into trouble, as do I. It's almost a Phantomhive trait. People have attempted to rid the world of me or hold me for ransom. But Ciel and Sebastian were at my side instantly. Nowadays, Ciel keeps to himself in the study; ever since Auntie Red's death. I pity him; the amount of the pressure that is placed on his shoulders is tremendously large and now, he's a shut in.


	3. Musical Performance

**Heartless, Part 3: Musical Performance**

Ciel and I resumed our lessons with Sebastian. Ciel was practicing the violin, while I was on the piano. We were practicing a violin-piano duet of **Pachabel's Canon in D**.

"Very good, young master. You have perfected your pizzicato and your grip of the bow has loosened. That will help tremendously when playing. But, you are sawing with the bow. Smooth and subtle movements are required to make this composition successful." He turned to me.

"My lady, your playing is wonderful, but you are pounding on the delicate keys so roughly the violin is barely being heard. Try playing with the pads of your fingers and not the full force of your fingers." I took his advice and improved my playing.

"Once more, from the top!"

"Oh, bother," Ciel muttered. I started playing and Ciel followed soon after. When we finished, there was a slight clapping coming from Sebastian's direction.

"Wonderful, young masters. Wonderful."

"That was beautiful playing, Ciel," I complimented.

He ignored the compliment. In truth, if Sebastian wasn't watching us, Ciel would've accepted the compliment and replied. But he didn't want to seem soft in front of the butler.

"That was beautiful playing, young mistress, yes it was!" Mei-Ren said as she accompanied me to the garden.

"Thank you, Mei-Ren," I smiled. "That's very kind of you to say." I smiled to myself. I suddenly turned to her, scaring her a little. "Does Sebastian seem a little, authoritative, to you?"

"Well, he is in charge of taking care of you and the young master and all. I think he just needs a little order around, yes he does."

"I guess so." We continued walking.

Ciel was working on a case at the moment, so I was technically alone now. Mei-Ren was with me but would soon be returning to her duties, Bardroy and Finny were off doing their jobs and Tanaka? Well, he's Tanaka. Lizzie would be visiting today but that wasn't until _much_ later.

"My lady, Lord Montgomery is here to see you," Tanaka announced before going dormant.

"Oh," I said. "Thank you." I quickly headed inside.

Standing in the foyer was a fourteen year old boy with dark chocolate brown hair, brilliantly bright blue eyes and dressed in an all-white ensemble.

"Hello, Cecil," I greeted.

"Lady Evalene," he said with a bow. "How are you faring?"

"Wonderfully. And you? I didn't expect you to visit until next week when I was back at the manor." He took off his powdery white top hat.

"I came to see you. A week is such a long time before seeing one's betrothed."

"That's very kind of you to say, Cecil." I turned to look around. "I do believe we are the only ones inside at the moment. Lady Elizabeth should be arriving soon. Would you like to participate in a game of chess?"

"That would be splendid."

"There is a board in the library that we may use." I led Cecil towards the library. Halfway through our game, thought, I heard a clattering downstairs.

"Excuse me," I pardoned. "I must see what is happening."

"Of course." We walked downstairs together. I heard a worried voice calling out, "Lady Elizabeth, please!"

"Don't worry, Paula! I'm fine!" I sighed and knew our guest had arrived.

"Lizzie!" I shouted out happily. The blonde girl looked up at me.

"Evie!" She ran and hugged me. "Did Ciel leave you alone again?"

"I'm afraid so. He has no need for me this time."

"That's sad," she muttered. She turned her attention to my partner. "And who is this?"

"I am Lord Cecil Montgomery. You must be Lady Elizabeth Midford. Evalene has told me many wonderful things about you."

"Really?" She took my hands. "Evie, I really need your help! It's almost Ciel's birthday and I don't know what to get him!"

"How would I help?" I asked slightly annoyed that she forgot Ciel and I were twins.

"You know Ciel better than anyone! Please, Evie? I want to give him something that would really make him happy!"

'_Happiness_. _The one thing Ciel didn't have. Being happy. An impossible thing for Ciel. In Ciel's mind, the term '_happy birthday_' didn't exist. Not since, that night. That night, everything Ciel and I had ever known, burned with our parents and the estate. Happiness? Ciel no longer knew the meaning of the word. I _barely _understood it._

"Lizzie, 'happiness' isn't really in his vocabulary," I advised. "He hasn't been the same since that night." She looked down, somewhat disappointed.

"I see."

"But I know of something that would suit his liking."

"Really?" she exclaimed.

"Yes. Whenever you visit, you always dress up the manor."

"So?"

"Well, now he's expecting it." I smiled. "What if this time, you _don't _do that and surprise him even more?"

"Evie, that's a splendid idea!" She jumped for joy. "Oh, and Evie? I got you a gift as well."

"Really?" I wondered. "You didn't have to." She pulled out a box with my name neatly written on it.

"But don't open it until your birthday!"

"Another week?"

"Patience!"

"Thank you, Lizzie."

"Do you think Ciel would let me stay over night?"

"Of course he would!" I assured her. "Why wouldn't he?"

"He's awfully busy. I'm afraid I'll only get in his way."

"Then stay as _my_ guest. I'm terribly alone nowadays."

"Alright. Paula, write home to Mother and tell her I'll be staying over at the Phantomhive Manor for the next week."

"Yes, my lady."


	4. Surprised

Heartless, pt. 4: Surprised.

"Welcome back, Ciel," I said, greeting my brother. "How was the investigation?"  
"I don't want to talk about it," he replied gruffly.

"There's someone here to see you~"

"Ciel!" Lizzie yelled as she ran in. She hugged Ciel tight. So tight, he looked like a rag doll against her strength.

"L-Lizzie!"

"Hmm," Sebastian though to himself. "For once, Lady Elizabeth has visited and the manor isn't decorated. Not one ribbon in sight."

"Mhmm! Do you like it, Ciel?"

"It's...perfect."

"Evie thought you might like it! I sn't that right Evie?" she said, smiling at me.

"Uh, something like that." I saw Ciel look at me.

"Thank you, Evalene."

"My, the young master must really like this, surprise. He called the Lady by her real name." Sebasatian smirked at the comment.

"Enough!" Ciel shouted out. "It's snowing outside and it's starting to get cold in here! Start a fire in the study, Sebastian!"

"As you wish, young master." Just as Ciel was about to head towards the study, he turned to Cecil.

"I wasn't aware that Lord Montgomery was visiting today, Evie."

"Well, neither was I," I said.

"Very well. After the fire, Sebastian, prepare some tea for our guests."

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian walked off.

"And Evie," Ciel glared at me. "I need to have a word with you in the study." I followed him into the large, single-windowed room. I sat across from him at the table in the corner. He slowly slid his hand down his face. For a thirteen year old, he acts like such an adult.

"Is something the matter Ciel?"

"This case is proving rather more difficult than the others I have received from the Queen," he admitted. "It's maddening."

"And Sebastian can't do anything?"

"No, not even he can find any evidence whatsoever."

"And I need to know this why?"

"It's your turn." What did he mean? He had said I wasn't needed this time.

"But-"

"You are going to question Sir Bartholomew tomorrow night at the event he is hosting." He noticed my lack of enthusiasm. "Evalene, I wouldn't ask _you _if _you_ couldn't do it." Once again, I was going to put my neck on the line for Ciel to finish a job. I gulped and nodded my head.

"Alright. Tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night." I play with the ribbon around my neck, used to cover the mark of the contract between Sebastian and I.

"Does it hurt?" Ciel asked, breaking the awkward silence. "Your neck. Does the mark hurt at all?" I nodded.

"A little, but nothing to worry about." I looked up at him. "And what about you? Your eye?"

"A bit," he said, putting a hand on his right eye.

"How about a game?" I inquired. "That always seems to rid your mind of worries." He relaxed in his chair.

"Maybe after dinner." I got up and left the room. I happened to meet Sebastian along my way to the library.

"Ah, my Lady. Tea is ready and everyone is waiting for you and the Young Master."

"Ciel is currently resting in the study. It's best not to disturb him."

"Very well. Everyone else is out on the veranda."

"Thank you Sebastian." I made my way to the garden Sitting under the apple tree, in the shade, at the white table, were our two guests.

"Sorry to keep you waiting but Ciel had an important matter to discuss with me."

"Is Ciel not joining us?" Lizzie asked worriedly.

"No. He wanted to rest a little in the study." Sebastian brought out a tray.

"This evening, we have Angelica Rose tea and a lemon meringue tart."

"This looks simply wonderful Sebastian!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"But of course, Lady Elizabeth. If I couldn't do something so simple as to prepare a decent tea for my masters, well then, what kind of butler would I be?"


	5. Trouble in London (pt 1)

Heartless, pt. 5: Trouble in London.

Cecil left shortly after and it was just me, Elizabeth, and Ciel at dinner.

"So, Ciel, will anyone else be joining us tomorrow night?" I looked from him to Lizzie.

"Oh, yes," he said, understanding my gesture. "Lizzie, would you like to join us tomorrow night at Sir Bartholomew's event he is hosting?"

"Oh, that would be lovely!" Her eyes widened in excitement. "And I won't be alone here!"

"Alone? Aren't you going home?"

"Mother says I can stay over for the next week!"

"What?" Ciel exclaimed. He looked over at me. "And I suppose Evie invited you to?"

"Don't bring me into this, Ciel," I said, calmly eating. Ciel sighed.

"Sebastian, prepare a room for Lady Elizabeth."

"Of course, Young Master." Sebastian slowly left the room.

"Are you still up for a game of chess after dinner Ciel?"

"I would never back down from a game. Not even when my opponent is you," he said coldly. I smiled playfully and stood up.

"Very well. I'll meet you in the study after dinner." With that, I left.

I was looking forward to our game. Ciel and I both loved games. Playing them, and winning them. No one is better at games than a Phantomhive.

"I can't believe you let her stay! What were you thinking?" Ciel shouted at me across the board.

"I was thinking about how you always leave me alone when you investigate!" I shouted back, moving my knight on the wooden surface. "It's awfully boring, you know! And there's no one here except _those_ three and they're always working!"

"Look!" he shouted. He lowered his voice to an almost whisper, so I was the only one that heard him. "I keep you here to keep you safe. Do you know what it's like out there? It's simply annoying! People are always fighting or being killed. You _know_ that's why I can't let you investigate with me." I angrily slammed a piece on the board and stood up.

"No! I guess I _don't _know!" I stormed off, just as Sebastian was walking in. Ciel was staring at the board.

"Checkmate again Master?" Sebastian teased. "Seems not even _you_ can defeat her."

"Well, don't just stand there!" Ciel scolded. "Did you do what I asked?"

"It is done, Young Master," Sebastian said devilishly. "Are you sure surprising Lady like that is alright?"

"It's fine! For a pawn of her caliber, it's fine! So stop asking stupid questions!"

The next evening, I sat in the library, staring at a box. In the box, was a beautiful red silk dress. It was from Ciel.

"So, the Young Master _does_ have heart," I muttered to myself. "Surprising to see he has a place for _me_." I sighed. "Well, if his pride has gone through so much as to present me with this, then the least I can do is _wear_ the dress."

I got up and decided to prepare to help my brother solve this case. I would get him the necessary information. I am called '_The Phantomhive Vixen_' for a reason.

The dress Ciel had given me fit perfectly. Everyone thought it suited me well, especially Ciel and Sebastian.

"Thank you Ciel." I looked at him. He immediately looked away. Sebastian chuckled.

"Is the Young Master showing a sign of weakness towards the Young Mistress?"

"Of course not!" Ciel retorted. "L-Let's just go!" I giggled.

"Masters, the carriage is ready."

"Let's just go!" Ciel repeated awkwardly.

(TO BE CONTINUED)


End file.
